


Диаграмма Венна

by Koryuu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Romance, fandom combat 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они хотели как лучше, хотели остановить Апокалипсис, спасти мир и в первую очередь друг друга. Мир спасен. Но какой ценой?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Диаграмма Венна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Venn Diagram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78535) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 
  * Inspired by [Диаграмма Венна](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144941) by Koryuu. 



> Пост-5 сезон, без учета последующих.  
> Переведено на конкурс ФБ 2014 для команды fandom SPN 2014.

Небо за окном бледно-серое. Через час солнечный свет соберется в полную силу и причудливыми тенями разукрасит тонкие одеяла и два переплетенных тела под ними.

Один, несмотря на ранний час, уже проснулся. Лежит на боку, опёршись на локоть, и наблюдает, как спит другой. Если бы кто-нибудь мог заглянуть к нему в мысли, то обнаружил бы, что он размышляет о чудесах и как провёл всю жизнь, не веря в них. Он бы и это чудо не принял на веру, но слишком уж устал и слишком эгоистичен, поэтому вместо того, чтобы подвергнуть чудо сомнению, он просто ждёт. И надеется. Знает, что бесполезно просить мир о чём-либо, но какая-то часть него — маленькая, та, что всё ещё хочет верить в чудеса без подвохов, — хочет получить заслуженную награду.

Он аккуратно тянет за одеяло, раскрывая свету тёмную взъерошенную копну волос, которая на фоне белой подушки выглядят темнее обычного. Её обладатель всё ещё спит, но даже во сне выражает недовольство от того, что его тревожат, и глубже зарывается под одеяло.

Первый улыбается. Берёт часы с прикроватной тумбочки и настраивает будильник. Закончив, он ставит будильник на подушку между ними и ждёт.

Спустя минуту будильник начинает орать. Из-под одеяла раздаётся возмущённый стон, и второй хаотично шарит руками в поисках шума. Раздаётся смех, тихое ругательство, и ярко-синие глаза раздражённо сужаются.

— Дин.

— Кас, если ради чего и стоит проснуться пораньше, — радостно говорит ему Дин, — то это ради праздничного секса.

Кастиэль смотрит на него непонимающе, но быстро проигрывает сонливости и обратно закрывает глаза. Дину всё равно, что Кастиэль уже почти уснул, он быстро стягивает одежду, разделявшую его и вожделенный приз. Дин рисует пальцами узоры удовольствия на его теле, против воли вытягивая в мир бодрствования, и недовольный Кастиэль издает раздражённый звук.

— О, так теперь ты хочешь, — тихо хихикает Дин, зарабатывая в ответ ещё один сердитый взгляд. Дин не обращает на него внимания, да и Кастиэль тут же забывает всё своё недовольство, когда Дин берёт в рот напрягшийся член, начиная сосать. Кастиэль стонет и мечется под ним, пока влажный жар рта Дина не вырывает из тела мощный оргазм.

После этого, восстановив дыхание, Кастиэль склоняется к нему и целует, на что Дин приподнимает брови.

— Не надо было так делать? — спрашивает Кастиэль, неуверенный, что можно по этикету делать после минета.

— Нет, — быстро исправляется Дин. — Нет, это было приятно.

Они лениво целуются. Дин накрывает собой гибкое тело Кастиэля и нежно потирается пахом о пах. Потом Кастиэль скользит рукой между ними и обхватывает его член.

— Да, вот так, — задыхаясь, ободряет Дин. — Черт, как же я этого хочу. Повтори тот трюк ладонью, помнишь, который мне очень нравится.

Кастиэль замирает.

Дин замедляет движение бёдер навстречу Кастиэлю.

— Кас?

Ранее расслабленный, теперь Кастиэль напряжён. Он неуверенно пробегается пальцами по члену Дина. Прикосновение вызывает у Дина стон удовольствия, но Кастиэль всё равно почему-то выглядит крайне неуверенным.

Дин накрывает его руку своей, останавливая.

— Что такое, Кас?

Признание звучит тише шепота. Дину дважды приходится попросить повторить, пока наконец он не разбирает тихое:

— Я не помню, как тебе нравится. — Дин не понимает, и Кастиэль продолжает, уже чуть громче: — Я не помню ничего, что было прежде. Это было одной из жертв, которую я отдал, чтобы получить всё это, — указывает он на Дина, кровать, комнату.

У Дина подёргиваются брови, пока он переваривает.

— Ангелы забрали твои воспоминания?

Кастиэль снова смотрит на него озадаченно, но когда лицо Дина искажается в гневе, его непонимание быстро сменяется беспокойством. Он хватает Дина за предплечья в надежде, что так тот выслушает его.

— Не злись, Дин! Меня всё устраивает.

— Но если ты не помнишь… — Дин высвобождается из рук Кастиэля, на лице написан ужас, а член обмякает. — Почему позволил мне?..

Кастиэль спадает с лица при виде образовавшегося между ними расстояния.

— Моим первым воспоминанием был мой первый настоящий вдох, когда я был в твоих руках. Потом ты поцеловал меня, и когда я посмотрел на тебя, то понял, что люблю тебя. Может, я и не помню, как мы познакомились и целовались ли прежде, но, должно быть, прежние эмоции сохранились, потому что несмотря ни на что моё сердце знает тебя.

— Боже ты мой… — У Дина вид, словно его сейчас стошнит.

— Или так, или никак, — просто поясняет Кастиэль.

— Не говори так! — Дин прикрывает простынями наготу, как бы это ни было бессмысленно, учитывая, чем они занимались считанные минуты назад. — Ты ведь даже не знаешь меня, и ты позволял мне делать всё это с тобой? Почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Не счёл нужным.

— Ты притворялся! — Дин спрыгивает с кровати и натягивает трусы. — Я знал, что что-то было… Блядь, как я мог не заметить? Думал же, что что-то было не так, вчера вечером ты был таким тихим… Но я думал, это из-за шока, что ты полностью стал человеком!

Кастиэль снова смотрит непонимающе.

— Я уверен, что не совершил бы этот выбор, если бы не считал, что он того стоит.

— Черт побери! — Надев джинсы, Дин тут же вылетает за дверь и зовёт брата, оставив Кастиэля одного в тишине задумчиво сидеть на кровати.

Дин быстро возвращается, и Сэм следом за ним, втроём в комнате они буквально олицетворяют понятие неловкости.

— Что будем делать? — спрашивает Дин, указывая на Кастиэля.

Сэм несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, пока наконец не выбирает:

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Дин отворачивается, тихо ворча под нос.

Сэм и Кастиэль обмениваются взглядами; у Сэма — обеспокоенный, а у Кастиэля — задумчивый.

* * *

Небо за окном бледно-серое. Несмотря на ранний час, Дин уже проснулся, лежит, опёршись на локоть, и наблюдает, как Кастиэль спит. Аккуратно тянет тонкие одеяла, раскрывая свету тёмные волосы, которые на фоне белой подушки выглядят темнее обычного. Владелец волос недовольно переворачивается, издав тихий раздражённый звук.

Дин улыбается. Берёт часы с прикроватной тумбочки и настраивает будильник. Закончив, он ставит будильник на подушку между ними и ждёт.

Спустя минуту будильник начинает орать. Из-под одеяла высовывается рука, хватает часы и жёстко пихает их Дину в грудь.

— Дин, сейчас слишком рано для чего-то ещё, кроме сна.

— А вот здесь ты ошибаешься, — говорит Дин и полностью стягивает одеяла. — Если ради чего и стоит проснуться пораньше, то это ради праздничного секса.

Лишившись защиты одеял, Кастиэль сонно моргает, глядя на Дина. Дин наклоняется поцеловать его, но Кастиэль отворачивается, переворачиваясь на живот в явной решимости игнорировать партнёра. Дин решает, что Кастиэль, вероятно, прав: утреннее дыхание может быть отвратительным. Он снимает одежду, разделявшую его и вожделенный приз, в данном случае это боксёры Кастиэля, опускает их до колен и пристраивается к округлым ягодицам Кастиэля, лаская их губами и прихватывая зубами.

— Это нечестно, Дин, — бормочет Кастиэль в подушку. Резко выдыхает от первого нажатия языком. — Дин, подожди.

— Эй, это я тут делаю всю работу, — говорит Дин, горячим дыханием опаляя чувствительную плоть. — Просто лежи и наслаждайся.

— Стой, подожди. — Кастиэль неловко переворачивается, отмахнувшись от рук Дина, когда тот немедленно потянулся к его члену. — Это важно. — Но Дин всё равно продолжает ласкать его кожу, и Кастиэль вынужден схватить его за руки, чтобы наконец остановить.

Когда Дин видит взгляд Кастиэля, улыбка на его лице медленно тает.

— Что такое?

— Дин, я не помню ничего, что было прежде, — произносит Кастиэль, удерживая взгляд Дина. — Вместе с благодатью они забрали все мои воспоминания о жизни, когда я был ангелом. И никакой гипноз это не исправит.

Дин смотрит на него, словно его предали.

— Почему ты сразу ничего не сказал?

— Не хотел расстраивать. — Теперь, когда Дин поражённо смотрит на него, Кастиэль избегает его взгляда. — Ты был таким счастливым, и я знал, что если что-то скажу, то всё испорчу.

Дин продолжает не отводить от него глаз.

Неуверенно, немного прерывисто Кастиэль делает вдох, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал:

— Я очень извиняюсь, что…

— Ш-ш-ш, — затыкает Дин его, прижав пальцы к губам. — Это я прошу прощения, что ты счёл себя обязанным так поступить. Да, наверное, мы… Я был слишком захвачен моментом. Ты бы так и так не смог и слова вставить.

Кастиэль робко улыбается.

— Спасибо, Дин. — Он тянется к паху Дина продолжить прерванное, но Дин отодвигается.

— Нет, пока нет, — твёрдо произносит он, отталкивая руки Кастиэля.

— Но тебе это нужно, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Ты же не получил свой праздничный секс, я полагаю, ты…

— Кас, ты гораздо важнее. — Дин вновь придвигается к нему, но только чтобы крепко обнять. Жест дружеский и немного собственнический, но в нём нет прежней легкости и близости. — Не беспокойся, я позабочусь о тебе. Я помогу заполнить все провалы в памяти. Не будем спешить, просто заново познакомимся друг с другом и узнаем всё забытое.

В этот раз у Кастиэля тёплая улыбка.

— Я был бы очень рад.

Дин ободряюще сжимает его плечо и встаёт принять душ.

Как только дверь в ванную за ним закрывается, Кастиэль наклоняется через кровать и достаёт книжку. По мягкой обложке можно увидеть, что это одна из книг Карвера Эдлунда из его серии «Сверхъестественное». Кастиэль открывает книжку на заложенной закладке и с рвением возвращается к чтению.

* * *

Небо за окном бледно-серое, но полоска золота уже видна на горизонте. Стоило Дину проснуться, как на его лице медленно расплывается широкая улыбка. Он поворачивает голову к Кастиэлю, всё ещё закутанному под одеялами так, что видно только макушку.

Дин медленно приподнимается, упираясь локтём в постель, и наблюдает, как Кастиэль спит. Немного обдумав, всё же тянется к краю одеяла, намереваясь его стянуть, но внезапно длинные пальцы ловят его за запястье.

Одеяла сползают, и Кастиэль смотрит на поражённого Дина.

— Доброе утро.

— Утро, — отвечает Дин. Он на пробу тянет руку, пытаясь высвободить запястье, и тихо возбуждённо выдыхает, когда у него не получается даже на миллиметр сдвинуть их руки. — Я знаю, что сейчас рано, но…

— Для праздничного секса понятия «слишком рано» не существует, — заявляет Кастиэль.

Дин смеётся, но сбивается со смеха, когда Кастиэль поднимается и пихает его на спину. Он забирается на Дина, удобно устраивается у него на бёдрах, опёршись коленями в матрас по бокам, и склоняется к Дину, жадно и неистово целует. Они отпускают друг друга только лишь затем, чтобы полностью раздеться. У Кастиэля расширены зрачки, Дин не может перестать улыбаться, и они оказываются голыми в рекордное время.

— Я говорил тебе, какой же ты замечательный, Кас? — стонет Дин, когда Кастиэль опускается на него. — Потому что ты действительно супер.

— Спасибо, Дин, — отвечает Кастиэль и принимается жарко объезжать Дина.

Издаваемые ими звуки не намного тише скрипа кровати, раскачивающейся вместе с ними. Дин одновременно матерится и хвалит Кастиэля, перемежая слова бессвязными стонами, а Кастиэль рвано хрипло дышит, лихорадочно опускаясь на Дина, жадно и мокро его целует, пока наконец не вскрикивает, выгибая спину. Дин зачарованно наблюдает, как он кончает, дожидается, когда успокоится, после чего укладывает Кастиэля на спину и с усиленным рвением вбивается в него. Кастиэль сцепляет лодыжки у него за спиной, расслабленно улыбаясь и любуясь, как теперь Дин достигает оргазма.

После этого они лежат рядом на спине, восстанавливая дыхание. Кастиэль удовлетворенно утыкается носом ему в щёку, потирается о неё, и Дин не возражает.

— Кас… — произносит Дин всё ещё немного охрипшим голосом.

Кастиэль игриво прикусывает его за мочку уха.

— Мы можем принять душ позже. Спешить некуда.

— Да я не о том… — Дин закрывает глаза. — Ты же никуда не уйдешь, да?

Кастиэль нежно поворачивает ладонью его лицо к себе и целует.

— Нет, я никуда не уйду.

— А что, если они позовут тебя? — тихо и обеспокоенно спрашивает Дин. — Что, если снова захотят сделать ангелом?

— Не захотят, — уверенно говорит Кастиэль, берёт Дина за руку и сжимает. — Я сам выбрал это, помнишь? Я выбрал быть с тобой. Несмотря ни на что.

Дин наслаждается моментом целых пять секунд, а потом всё же начинает неловко ерзать.

— Боже, Кас, я вовсе не прошу у тебя клятв любви и верности или чего-то подобного.

Кастиэль закатывает глаза и, встав, протягивает Дину руку.

— Идём. Пора завтракать.

— Вот теперь ты дело говоришь.

* * *

Серое небо за окном расцвечено золотыми нитями. От первого луча солнца, упавшего на лицо, Дин просыпается. Хмурится и, открывая глаза, садится. Смотрит в сторону, где Кастиэль закутался в одеяло, и вновь поворачивается к виду за окном. Спустя время он мягко расталкивает Кастиэля.

— Кас?

Ему приходится еще несколько раз встряхнуть его, пока наконец Кастиэль не реагирует, являя из-под одеяла усталое лицо и взъерошенные волосы.

— Мхм.

— Прости, что так рано разбудил, — извиняется Дин. — Но мне кажется, происходит что-то странное. А это совсем не круто, учитывая, что мы только-только остановили Апокалипсис и заслужили отдых.

Кастиэль, так и не открыв глаза, вздыхает.

— Дин, можно я посплю ещё десять минут? Я устал.

— Да слушай же, посмотри в окно — на улице будто лето, — настаивает Дин и тянет его за руку, пытаясь побудить встать. Но Кастиэль никак не реагирует, повисая мертвым грузом, и Дин рассерженно рычит: — Хорошо, хочешь спать? Спи, а я пошёл. — Дин спрыгивает с кровати и как есть, босиком, выходит из комнаты.

Кастиэль вновь засыпает. Он вздрагивает, проснувшись, когда Дин влетает обратно с покрасневшим лицом.

— Кас! Какого хрена происходит? — требует он. — Где Сэм и Бобби? Что случилось с домом?

— Сэма и Бобби здесь нет, Дин. — Кастиэль медленно садится, сонно потирая глаза. — Они переехали некоторое время назад.

— Что? Когда? — Холодным взглядом Дин оценивает окружение. — Это всё не по-настоящему, да? Это чьи-то дурацкие игры разума, да? Вот чёрт.

— Дин, успокойся, — терпеливо говорит Кастиэль. — Этому есть объяснение, но тебе нужно успокоиться и выслушать меня.

— Что это? Джинн? — не унимается Дин, насмешливо вопрошая. — Ведьма? Проделки Габриэля? — Он толкает Кастиэля в плечо, но неожиданно для него Кастиэль хватает его за руку и резко тянет, так что Дин теряет равновесие и плюхается на кровать.

Кастиэль зажимает ладонью ему рот и шипит:

— Дин, посмотри на меня! Я это я, Кастиэль, бывший ангел Господень, падший ради тебя. Да, это игры разума, но не те, что ты думаешь. У тебя амнезия, одна из её форм.

Дин кусает его за ладонь. Кастиэль ахает от боли, и между ними завязывается борьба. Она недостаточно агрессивна, чтобы можно было назвать её дракой, но всё же оба старательно вымещают друг на друге своё недовольство.

В какой-то момент Кастиэлю всё же удается оказаться сверху. Дин лежит под ним лицом вниз, руки завернуты за спину. Он матерится и пытается вывернуться, но Кастиэль неумолимо вжимает его в матрас. Дин рявкает: «Свали с меня, отцепись от меня!».

— Для тебя Люцифер был побеждён прошлой ночью, тогда как на самом деле с тех пор прошло почти два года. — Кастиэль продолжает наваливаться на Дина, крепко удерживая его. — Это больше не дом Бобби. Он переехал в дом на пару миль дальше по дороге. Он подумал, что с нашей ситуацией будет лучше, если мы с тобой останемся здесь.

— Два года? — смеётся Дин.

— Когда тебе было грустно, мама всегда танцевала для тебя танец счастливого медвежонка, — рассказывает ему Кастиэль. — Когда твой отец позволил Сэму уйти, ты хотел врезать ему, но слишком боялся его. Ты посвящаешь очень много времени моим соскам, потому что тебе нравится их вкус.

Дин прекращает бороться. Тяжело дышит, но молчит.

— Дин, ты же очень умный. — Кастиэль осторожно отпускает руки Дина. — Если на минуту задумаешься, то сразу поймёшь, что я говорю правду.

Долгое время Дин не двигается. Кастиэль садится рядом и терпеливо ждёт, пока наконец Дин не переворачивается на спину, вперив обвиняющий взгляд в потолок.

— Это из-за Михаила, да? Он испоганил мне голову, когда покидал «помещение».

— Да. — Кастиэль осторожно берёт Дина за руку и нежно сжимает. — Мне жаль, Дин.

— Блядь. Блядь. — Дин переводит на Кастиэля взгляд, наполненный миллионами вопросов.

Но Кастиэль игнорирует их все, вместо этого плавно потягиваясь и поворачиваясь, пока в позвоночнике не хрустнуло.

— У нас продумана система. Она не идеальна, но до сих пор отлично работает.

— Блин, ну какая же лажа. — Дин закрывает лицо ладонями, бормоча проклятья, но прерывается, когда Кастиэль приземляется ему на грудь. Раздвигает пальцы, смотря на Кастиэля, который с невозмутимым видом сосёт два своих пальца. Зачарованно наблюдает, как он вынимает пальцы изо рта и опускает их вниз, ниже, ниже…

— Эй-ей, Кас!

— Тебе это нравится, Дин, — заверяет его Кастиэль. — Может, ты этого и не помнишь, но я помню. Теперь я запоминаю всё за нас обоих.

— Вовсе мне это не нравится, — рычит Дин. — Я бы никогда…

Но тут палец Кастиэля оказывается полностью внутри, уверенность и легкость проникновения безошибочно указывают, что это уже далеко не в первый раз.

— Ну вот.

Дин ошеломлённо наблюдает за Кастиэлем, как тот трахает его. Легко скользящий внутри палец, а также то, как тело Дина привычно наливается жаром и с готовностью раскрывается — достаточное доказательство.

— Ты уже делал это. — Голос у Дина едва слышный, срывающийся. — Я уже делал это.

— Да. — Кастиэль смеётся при виде выражения на лице Дина и успокаивает его, нежно покусывая кожу у челюсти. — А ведь можно было подумать, что к этому моменту нам могло бы уже наскучить, да?

* * *

Небо за окном бледно-серое.

Дин просыпается медленно, хмуро глядя в потолок. Шлепает губами, морщится от привкуса во рту. Пытается встать, но падает обратно на спину и хмурится уже сильнее. Изгибает шею, пытаясь посмотреть в сторону тумбочки, но часов там почему-то нет. Выпутав руку из-под одеяла, он хлопком приземляет её на спящую фигуру рядом.

— Ой!

От праведного возмущения в голосе Кастиэля Дин хихикает.

— Подъём-подъём, Кас. Знаешь, который час?

— Час для праздничного секса?

Дин удивлённо смотрит на закутанного партнёра.

— Жуть. Словно ты читаешь мои мысли.

Кастиэль ворочается под одеялами, и Дин, не разбираясь, где там что под ними, хватает, сжимает его за что попадётся. И смеётся, когда Кас взвизгивает.

Но как только Дин стягивает одеяла, его улыбка исчезает.

— Кас, что с тобой случилось? Вот дерьмо, это побочный эффект того, что ты стал человеком?

Кастиэль улыбается ему, обхватывает рукой за шею и притягивает для поцелуя. Их губы встречаются в плавном танце, приглашают в жаркие объятия языки, и они целуются какое-то время. Кастиэль отодвигается первым.

— Дин, ты должен кое-что узнать, — тихо говорит он.

Дин морщится.

— Так и знал, что всё это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— Хватит, Дин, — сварливо произносит Кастиэль. Медленно садится, проводит рукой по уже не таким тёмным волосам. — Мы ведь не смели надеяться даже на то, что у нас сейчас есть. И ты знаешь, что это правда. — Кастиэль достает из тумбочки ручное зеркало. Поворачивает его к Дину, показывая ему его отражение.

— Что за хрень? Что за… Чёрт меня побери.

Кастиэль встаёт, пока Дин переводит взгляд с зеркала на Кастиэля и обратно. Дину нужно время переварить, и Кастиэль даёт его ему, неспешно собирая по комнате разбросанную одежду и кидая её в корзину для стирки. Он возвращается к кровати, только когда звучит низкий и хриплый голос Дина:

— Это из-за Михаила, да? Он выжег мне мозги, когда был во мне?

— Да, — отвечает Кастиэль.

Дин отбрасывает зеркало в сторону и вздыхает.

— И что теперь?

Кастиэль предлагает ему руку. Дин долго смотрит на неё, но всё же принимает, позволяя поднять себя на ноги.

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны… Тебе никогда не придётся беспокоиться ни о чём, кроме сегодняшнего дня. Теперь ты можешь отдохнуть и расслабиться.

— Но что насчёт тебя? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Дин. — Как ты можешь это выносить?

— Ты действительно не знаешь ответа, Дин? — Кастиэль улыбается, окружённые морщинками глаза светятся счастьем. — Нет иного места, где я хотел бы быть.


End file.
